


A hug is all it took?

by Vyee_H0rnyMcyt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Cuddling, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyee_H0rnyMcyt/pseuds/Vyee_H0rnyMcyt
Summary: It's safe to say when they finally let each other go so they could go to bed, George was still wanting more. Wanting the others surprisingly soft lips on him again.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	A hug is all it took?

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! :]
> 
> I made this cause some ppl in a gc I was in were talking about an idea like this and I honestly loved it so I made it into this!
> 
> This wasn't my prompt/idea!! The amazing @starvingtouches and @quinqafterdark on twitter made it & I just wrote it out into this <33 go check them out, they're really cool :]
> 
> Anyways, here u go :D

Ever since George flew out and moved in with Sapnap and Dream, he's gotten attached. 

Not to any object, or even the amazing house they were staying in. He was attached to Sapnap. 

his _boyfriend,_ to be more specific. 

It all started when he had arrived there, walking in and smiling widely when he saw their best friends. Putting his bags down. A normal person would've leaned in for a hug, but George didn't like those. He felt uncomfortable when he did hug someone- or was forced to hug someone. So when Dream leaned in and wrapped his arms around him first and gave him a hug, he was kinda caught off guard by the fact he wasn't feeling any of those uncomfortable feelings that he usually feels. It felt comforting. It felt nice to be hugged by them for some reason. 

" Holy shit, I'm glad you can make it! I'm sure the airport in Britain was complete BS, huh? '' Dream said when he pulled away, making George laugh and nod. " Yea, " he said awkwardly, smiling when he went to hug Sapnap- but.. Something felt different. 

Was Sapnap warmer? Bigger? What's going on here? Why did this feel different then any hug he's ever gotten- but different.. In a good way, he supposed. 

George even found himself leaning into the touch, feeling Sapnap's arms around his mid-chest and how he can rest his head so easily on the others shoulder and feel good somehow. He did feel warm, also smelled good, too. Did Sapnap put on Cologne for him? Or was he over-thinking this too much?

In that short time span, Sapnap managed to make George feel different and more welcomed just because of a dumb hug. Out of everything- a hug. This was new to George. A feeling he's never experienced with anyone ever, as far as he's concerned. 

George awkwardly chuckled and brushed some of his hair to the side, ignoring that feeling for the time being back then. 

That was just the beginning, though. 

One night 𑁋a specific 5 weeks since George had arrived𑁋 they were watching a movie- only him and Sapnap. Dream was upstairs editing a video and working on other things that neither of the two found interesting. So they just decided to watch a movie and make fun of it. 

But it did happen that Sapnap was laying on top of George on the couch. 

George was laying down on the couch with his head on the armrest, while Sapnap was laying down on top of him as they chuckled. 

Sapnap looked physically sleepy. And George could tell so easily. So with the best soft and comforting voice he could manage, he began telling the younger to sleep. " Sapnap, if you're tired you can just sleep. I don't mind. " 

" but I wanna- " a yawn escaped from sapnaps mouth mid-sentence. " wa-wanna stay awake with you.. I don't want you to get bored.. Dream isn't doing anything interesting to entertain you. " that entire whiny complaint that came from Sapnap was with his eyes closed and was mostly slurred. George barely understood what he said, but he managed. Learning how to understand Sapnap in more ways than one these past few weeks. 

"... Ok. "  
A small, not full agreement came from Sapnap's mouth, as George watched him close his eyes and slowly start to softly and quietly snore. It was a cute sight, if George was honest. 

He leaned down and kissed the others head of black hair, pulling him closer and sighing. Closing his own eyes to go to bed himself, now. 

" Sapnap, we can both sleep on the couch. It's fine. " George could never admit that he loved being this close to the ravenette. He could never. The fact that he loves the others arms around him, or how he can hug him back and feel his little chubby and cute body really close to him.  
From the first day he came here he's just been wanting hugs and trying to get close to the Texan without him noticing the small touches coming from him. Which George thinks he's been doing a good job at hiding them. 

At some point in time Sapnap agreed to cuddle with George... Platonically? George didn't even have to ask, Sapnap just came in his room one night and slid into his bed while George was complaining to him to "not to " and to " give him some space". But when Sapnap leaned in and shoved his face into George's chest, putting his hands around his waist underneath the blanket, George couldn't protest anymore. The warm feeling coming off of Sapnap was making him melt. He couldn't even focus on if it was too hot or just right in his room Right now. He honestly didn't know what sapnap does to him but he wasn't complaining- as this feeling feels amazing, and he'd like to never get rid of it, ever again. 

It did confuse him why Sapnap came in late at night so suddenly, George couldn't even get a good look at his face before he shoved it into his chest. 

But it was fine, it was just homies cuddling, right? 

George asked Sapnap about why he came in and slept with him the next morning. 

" I couldn't finish editing a video and it was annoying me. And since Dream's bed only fits him, I came to you. " 

George doesn't know why he feels good that he was the one that cuddled Sapnap to sleep, but upset that he basically was the second option. His feelings were jumbled up and it's only been a month and a bit since his arrival.  
George shook that thought away and thought of a response to Sapnap. " Awh, little baby sappy nappy needs someone to sleep with him. " George teased, laughing as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Sapnap did look at him with slight annoyance, but he brushed it off. Just in time for Dream to come into the kitchen and pour one for himself as well. 

George's confusion of what his feelings are or what he was feeling towards Sapnap didn't get any clearer from then on. 

Sapnap was coming into his bedroom to cuddle and sleep next to him more often, he let Sapnap hug him more at random times and small touches here and there at this point were coming from the both of them. George kissing Sapnap's forehead after he goes to bed on top of him or beside him also was a thing they did normally. And what confuses George is that.. None of them have asked about this yet. He thought he was being weird with the small touches and light kisses when Sapnap goes to bed, but now that sapnap is returning those touches back to him? He didn't know what to do or how to ask about it. 

So he let this go on for a few more weeks, maybe a month, he didn't count. Then one night, when Sapnap was beside him again, surprisingly not asleep yet- he pulled the question out. 

" Sapnap? "

" yea? "

A moment of silence was shared between that, none of them even dared to breathe too heavily. And Sapnap could hear the others heart beat quickly now. 

" Are we something? Or is this just, y'know, for your comfort and nothing else? " 

Sapnap stayed quiet, his breathing still slow and the same as a few minutes ago. 

" I mean- you're okay and are enjoying this too, right? "

" Yea yea, I am, of course I am. But.. Does this mean anything else or is this just, something we're doing as friends? "

He admitted he liked that too easily, and George tried desperately to not sound like he wanted an answer right now. He knew he liked Sapnap but all he was confused about was what they were while doing all of this. This whole time he's been having conflicts with his emotions and over thinking what sapnap might see him as. Questioning him now is probably the best option, George didn't want to be stuck in this mindset anymore. 

Sapnap didn't say anything, well, not until he switched to look upwards and into George's eyes. 

" We can be more if you wanted to. " 

Those words came too easily out of his mouth. George felt his face blush slightly, seeing Sapnaps hair fall onto his forehead and slightly over his' eyes, in nothing but some random shirt and boxers. This was a weird way to confess to some but a dream confession to george. 

" I-I mean.. What're your thoughts? " 

What was happening right now didn't seem like George at all. He was acting so little like himself that he even noticed at the start of that sentence. But let him be like this as he heard the next few words out of Sapnap's mouth. 

" I love you, George. "

George could feel his breath be held for a second before he let it go. Now just noticing he was very close to Sapnap's face. We're they always this close? Sapnap must've moved forward. 

" I... '' George wasn't denying his confession, but more so at a loss for words at a bunch of different things at that moment. 

Before he could even collect his thoughts and make up an answer for Sapnap to be happy and satisfied about, he could feel soft lips crash onto his. Sapnap kissed him with such slowness to make sure he was okay and not scared of what's happening right now.George didn't know how to react. So he just leaned in and kissed back, which made Sapnap let out a breath from his nose, moving to make their position more comfortable as they went from kissing to more so making out. 

Heavy breaths and soft moans were thrown around here and there inside of the room, Sapnap moving away from George for a second to take a breather just to attack his lips once again the second after. 

It's safe to say when they finally let each other go so they could go to bed, George was still wanting more. Wanting the others surprisingly soft lips on him again. 

After that one night, George was a lot more touchy with his shorter boyfriend. Sapnap didn't even have to tell Dream they were dating- Dream saw them kiss softly in the kitchen and immediately smirked at Sapnap. Which he nodded to awkwardly, a dorky smile stuck on his face. 

George thanked everything that he wasn't flying back to Britain like last time, he was staying here, with Sapnap and Dream, all comfortable and happy. 

His relationship didn't stop him from being a tease to Sapnap, though.

**Author's Note:**

> :DD happy ending!  
> I did debate making this sad but yknow,, some fluff doesn't hurt. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter,, @H0rnyMcyt I post alot more nsfw & sfw prompts/threads there!
> 
> Goodbye now! :D


End file.
